Dinner?
by pinkypaz123
Summary: Myka was accused of killing one of the Regents, will Pete help? One shot Pyka
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pete said cautiously trying not to upset Myka.

"What do you think? I've been accused of nearly killing a Regent. My whole life has become a disaster after I joined *this*!" Myka started to sob into her blanket.

"No Myka, you are more than that, you are not a killer and you know that".

"But they sai-".

"It doesn't matter what they said, *I* know that you'r not a killer".

Pete sat down on the couch as Myka rested her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, I'm here" Pete said assuringly.

"Goodnight Pete".

"Goodnight Myka".

Pete woke up first and trying to not wake Myka up, he gently freed his shoulder from her grasp and layed her head down beneath the blanket that had been neatly layed out.

_Claudia he thought._

He then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen searching for the cookies when he heard Claudia come down the stairs.

"You'r up early, how's Myka?" Claudia asked cheekily trying to get him to confess.

"Yeah, Myka's fine.. Wait, how did you kn-?".

Before Pete could say anything else, Claudia was already walking up the stairs.

"Claudia, wait" Pete rushed to the staircase.

"Yes Pete" Claudia had the biggest grin ever imagened at this point.

"Do you think that me and Myka are in l..love?" hesitated Pete.

"Talk to her Pete, she feels the same way, I've seen the way she looks at you" Pete is now lobster red after she had said that.

"Who looks at who?" Myka said sleepily as she stretched it off.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing".

"I'll go upstairs and leave you two to it then shall I" Claudia stated.

Pete stole a glare at Claudia who was already skipping up the stairs as if it was Christmas.

Pete and Myka went back to the living room having Pete completed his mission of getting cookies and both sat of the sofa.

"So... What was Claudia refering to when she said 'leave you two to it'?" Myka quizically asked.

"Well, I..I was going to get to that..." stumbled Pete.

"And the verict is?".

"Urm.. I was just thinking that as we are here, I was thinking if you want to.. Go to dinner with me tonight?" Pete said slowly just incase he said anything he wasn't supposed to.

"Yea, sure. Where do you want to go out.. to?" That was the point Myka's brain turned into mush.

"I was thinking going to Univile as they have those amazing cookies there!".

"Ok, then. I'll see you later then".

"You to".

They both started to stare at eachothers eyes not wanting this moment to last.

*If he looks at me like this for another second, I think I'll have to kiss him Myka thought to her self biting her bottom lip*.

As if Pete knew exactly what she was thinking, he leaned in for the kiss. As their mouths locked together and Myka was pushing further, Pete pulled back.

"...Pete" moaned Myka as she was as stunned as he was.

"Love you Myka, see you at 5" Pete said trying to sound sexy.

"Love you too" chuckled Myka.

Just a Pete stood up, he caught a glimse of Leena and Claudia before they moved their heads from the doorframe and shot upstairs

_Well this is going to be awkward, going out of the living room.. Pete thought_

But instead of going into his bedroom to get changed, he ran back to the sofa and started kissing Myka again

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Giggled Myka.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for stopping by! I thought that as I have got quite abit of views, I'll make another chapter (it will just be a long one shot that might turn into a story maybe?)**

**Please excuse my grammar and that as I am still in high school but I will proof read it again and again so it is right :)**

**I forgot to post this last time but if I owned Warehouse 13, it will still be on but as it has ended, I do not own them. I am just 'borrowing' the characters.**

* * *

Myka, still in her sleepy state woke up finding a big gap in the bed where Pete was.

_Oh, I was used... Myka thought_

Until she noticed the shower running next to her bedroom at the B&B.

_Nevermind._

While Pete was in the shower, Myka got out of her Me to You pyjamas and put on some jeans and a shirt. After she had done all that, the shower stopped so Myka took this to an advantage to surprise him even though he would take at least 10 minutes to get out of there anyway. She ran down the hallway and went into the kitchen cupboards to get Pete's favourite, cookies! Myka then ran to her bedroom only to find Claudia waiting outside her door.

"So Myka, what are you doing with those cookies, Pete's favourite food" Claudia slowly said to make sure Myka heard every bit of it.

"I thought I would eat them... By myself" Claudia laughed after hearing the lie Myka had just told.

"Although I may not be Jinksy, I can tell if someone like you is lying" Myka felt herself blush after hearing that.

This was when Pete was out of the bathroom and started walking towards the girls.

"What are you two talki-.. Ooooh cookies!" Pete snatched the bag of cookies from Myka with a enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Well... I better get back to upgrading the Farnsworth's. Cya"

"Bye" Pete and Myka simultaneously said.

"So.." Pete's hand was trailing up her arm making her shiver "Why were you about to eat my precious cookies?" Said Pete emphasising the work 'precious' with his hand gestures.

"Well.. Um.. I was going to surprise you while you were in the shower with some cookies..." Myka slowly took the cookies from Pete.

"Shall we eat them?" Pete's voice sounded excited so Myka nodded her head gently biting her bottom lip

The both moved into the bedroom and sat down on their bed.

"There is chocolate chip and there are some low sugar ones in there so take your pick" Myka said

Pete moved over to the bag which was placed onto the bed and grabbed the chocolate chip one before Myka got one of the low sugar one.

"Mmmm, thes ar delishoush" Myka chuckled at Pete's attempt to speak with half a cookie in his mouth.

"You know what, I haven't tried a chocolate chip cookie before" Giving Pete hints while she spoke.

"And I haven't tried low sugar either" Pete was quickly catching on.

"How about we try them together" Myka said slowly while Pete was mischievous ginning.

Moments later, Pete's head leaned forward and Myka closed the gap. Their kiss was passionate and slow as if they were saying 'I love you' to each other without even using words. That was when Claudia walked past and saw the pair making out, Claudia being.. Well Claudia couldn't help the urge so said "Pete and Myka sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!". That was when they quickly broke up and smiled at each other before saying to each other "I love you" forgetting Claudia was even there.

"Ok, now this is getting weird, I feel like I have just walked into my parents having sex or something" Claudia shivered at the thought of it. Before any of the pair could react, Clauida was already tracing her steps back to the kitchen.

They both laughed in unison and both leaned in for another kiss when Artie loudly cleared his throat.

"will you two lovebirds quit what you are doing and solve this case?!" Loud as Artie was, they both quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the folders before running downstairs.

"I am guessing Artie caught you two?" It was Steve now as he was going to the living room before seeing them run down the stairs.

"No.. What are you on about.. What?.. OK then fine, we were" They both admitted as they knew Steve could see right through them

Getting the satisfaction he wanted, he walked off with a massive grin to his face.

"Well now the whole team knows" Pete chuckled.

"Yeah.. They do".

* * *

**AN: Hey look! You made it to the end. If you have any feedback, constructive criticism or just to say how wonderful the story is, give a review!**

**An2: Also, what would you guys like to happen if I do continue? Them breaking up ( D: ), going on a mission together (where, what happens etc) anything like that can help me write it. :)**


End file.
